


Step 1. Scaling

by MusicalJellyfish



Series: Blood, Sweat, and Yeast [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All ingredients are measured.</p><p>Mizuki hates Wednesdays and Clear is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step 1. Scaling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a little series on MizuClear fics in this setting. Read what I have, let me know if you'd like to see more. ( Inspired by Yoshie-san on tumblr :3 )

When one thinks about working in a bakery nine times out of ten their fantasies are more than a little heavy-handed. They envision cute uniforms and perky counter workers serving tea and pastries. Charming men and women decorating delicate tarts and hand piping large cakes for weddings and birthdays. They see mostly clean surfaces with flour matches almost like accents.

All those people, in Mizuki's opinion, could go and suck a croissant.

For Mizuki, his job at his friend Aoba's family bakery was just the first step in a bigger plan for his life. A single flour coated, sweat soaked step to owning his own bar and tattoo parlor. When he first got hired on he thought it'd be easy work - goofing around with his pal while cooking tasty treats for cute folks who might possible slip him their numbers. But instead what he found was hard. back breaking labor and grouchy middle aged arguing that the potato loaves at the corner store were cheaper.

This was far from the job he'd built up in his head.

The first time he grouched about it to Aoba the blue haired boy wasted no time flicking him between the eyes, earning an indignant squeak of surprise at the attack.

"Really Mizuki? Grandma's being doing this for years and she doesn't complain." His peeved tone carried a firmness Mizuki knew came from pride about the little shop, but Mizuki grumbled a response anyway just in the name of being a little shit.

"Yeah, because after raising your lazy ass baking is a walk in the park."

Needless to say some tumbling and a bag of flour later an enraged Tae found the two flight on the flour and boxed their ears hard enough to stun them into stillness as she raged about disrespect and product wastefulness.

Needless to say, Mizuki didn't openly bitch about having to actually work while on the clock again. But that didn't mean he didn't sass about it on the inside.

It was his self-internalized woe that he was focused on when a grump Tae popped his hand mid-knead in order to get his attention.

"Open your ears, you troublesome child! Did you even hear what I said?!" As the elder huffed Mizuki had enough shamed to drop his head.

"Sorry Tae-san, I was focused on the dough."

"Thought so." She crossed her arms and glared, presenting five foot one inch of pure intimidation.

"I said I need you to take over counter duty! Aoba's home ill and I need to be in the kitchen. Wednesday's are slow anyway, so I don't need your help in here. Shoo!" With the well-aimed swat of a floured rag she successfully sent a huffy Mizuki to the front to mind the nearly dead store.

As much as he hated the heat and sweat of the kitchen, he honestly did prefer it to working the counter on slow days. At least time seemed to go by faster with his arms up to his elbows on springy dough. But waiting for customers to come and pick out their food on Wednesday's felt like a slow form of torture.

With a sigh, he scanned the empty store before slipping his phone from his pocket, figuring the sharp 'ding' of the front doors bell would easily pull him from whatever game he fiddled with. Half and hour later the gentle tap to his shoulder that led to him jerking backward off his stool perch and onto the tile floor would prove him wrong.

"Shit! Fuck!" All sense of professionalism left him as he hurried to get back to his feet, starting to apologize to the customer before realizing the person on the other side of the counter beat him to the punch. The customer being practically bent in half begging Mizuki's undeserved forgiveness.

"Wah! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you! I just came in and wanted to order and..." The rambling apologies continued, stunning Mizuki for a moment as he tried to regain his composure.

"Ah...woah...wait...no, you're fine it's my fault I should have been paying attention. C'mon, stand u...ah...hi." His words fumbled as the stranger straighten up and the baker caught sight of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Of course, with exception of the mess of cotton pure hair of his head it was the only thing on the customer he could see - the bottom half of their face was covered, wrapped in a fluffy fleece scarf tied in a bow in the front. He couldn't see his mouth, but the look in those stunning eyes promised that a smile was concealed.

"Heh, hi! Um....may I order, please?" Mizuki kept staring for a moment before coming to and clearing his throat.

"Ah, hi...yes, of course!" The baker grinned, extending his hand to the bakery case. "What's your pleasure, um....?"

"Clear, nice to meet you Mizuki-san!" The white haired boy's response was chirpy, but the direct use of his name shocked him.

"How'd you know my name?" If this person psychic?

"Ah....because Mizuki-san is wearing a name tag." The tanned skin of his face flushed, half-gloved fingers coming up to tap the bar of plastic.

"Ah...right....yeah. So, Clear, what can I get you?" He tried to shake off his embarrassment, but his blush tinged cheeks remained. But Clear didn't tease, instead he bent to peer into the goods case with a childlike gleam in his eyes.

“Two of the strawberry tarts please! And a milk bun!” His tone was so excited, and Mizuki couldn’t help but feel a thrill of pride – he’d made those tarts fresh that morning. With a near spring in his step, he put the treats in one of their logoed boxes, slipping in an extra tart. After a moments consideration he scrawled his number on the top of the box and handed it over, waving away Clear’s credit card.

“Nah, breakfast is on me…but if you want to thank me, lunch could be on you.” He was going out on a limb, but Mizuki was nothing if not adventurous. Luckily that sort of attitude seemed to pay off as the other held the box close, eyes wide in surprise.

“I…I can’t do lunch because of class, but if Mizuki-san isn’t opposed to dinner?”

YES!

Mizuki did a little victory air punch in his head before leaning on his elbows on the counter.

“Dinner it is, text me when you’re free!” He was waving bye to his potential date when the impact of a rolled up paper sent him reeling forward.

“Useless! You’re supposed to sell bread, not flirt with college students!” Mid tongue lashing Mizuki’s phone vibrated in his pocket, waiting until Tae stormed off to check the message with a large grin bordering on painful.

_[ TEXT >> Hi, this is Clear! Is it too soon to ask if you’re free tonight? ]_

Mizuki couldn’t help but feel that sweating his ass off in the kitchen and permanently smelling like bread was worth this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Fuwa-Fuwa-Clear.tumblr.com


End file.
